An unexpected visit
by Vizzy1997
Summary: Reader insert. [Name] goes to sleep on New Year's Eve wishing to meet her favorite characters from Homestuck
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I first wrote this story in second person, but since it's not allowed to write a story in second person, I've changed it to third person n written [name] for the character that is you. Also, I write it as you're a girl, but if you're a boy, then you'll just have to think that it say "he" where it says "she". I hope that's okay? ;pp

* * *

><p>[Name] loves Homestuck. It's the greatest thing she has ever read, she obsesses over it. She prefers sitting at home reading fanfictions, or the actual comic when there's a new update, over spending time with her friends. Well, what friends even? She doesn't exactly have any friends except for her few internet friends that she knows from different fanpages. They love Homestuck as much as she does. Or maybe she love it even more than them. That is very possible.<p>

Tonight is the last day of the year and [Name] cannot wish for anything else than the next year to be full of new updates of Homestuck, and for more fanfiction to be written. Of course, she also wishes that the characters were real so that she could meet them. But, she's not so crazy that she actually think that would happen. The closest to making that happen is just to read reader insert fanfictions. There aren't enough of them though, and she can't choose who of the characters she would prefer to actually be matesprits or moirails with. She at least can't imagine being kismesis with anyone, because she adore all of the characters so much. Even the bad guys. Who cares if they're bad? The story wouldn't be good without them, so of course [Name] can't hate them. She can't hate anything from this very special comic that has completely taken over her life.

Her mom yells at her saying that it is time to go to sleep. She's going to a party together with your dad and some friends. [Name], however, is not invited. Her family gave up on her quite some time ago. They're not interested in hearing more talking about Homestuck, and all the possible ships and how they could come true. It's all [Name] ever talks about. And it's the only thing she thinks about when she lies down in her bed and attempt to go to sleep. The last thing on her mind before she drifts off to unconsciousness is _please let me wake up with my favorite character._

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE? AND WHO IS THAT FUCKING HUMAN? I HAVE NEVER FUCKING SEEN HER BEFORE."<p>

[Name] wakes up to the sound of someone shouting really loudly really close to her. Though barely being awake, she hurriedly sits up and look in the direction the voice is coming from.

_what_

_the _

_actual_

_fuck_

_is_

_this_

She stares at the three trolls in front of you in disbelief. She want to think that this is real life, but it can't be. It has to be a dream. Trolls don't actually exist. Especially not the trolls she spends pretty much all her time awake reading about. Karkat Vantas, Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara. [Name] recognizes them so easily. Probably easier than she recognizes her own parents. Her parents, aren't they at home yet? She glance over at the clock on her night stand, seeing that it's only three in the morning. Her parents are probably still at that party they went to. She doesn't mind though.

"CAN'T YOU FUCKING TALK?" the question brings [Name]'s attention back to the three trolls in front of her. It doesn't matter what time it is and if her parents should be at home or not. It doesn't matter because there is no way that this is actually happening. Like a real thing. It can't be. No fucking way. She mentally scolds herself for cursing, knowing that her parents would've done it if they were here with her.

"Yes, I can talk", she finally manages to answer. The shock isn't gone though, she barely understands that she was able to those four words out.

"Do you, uh, know where we, uh, are?" Tavros asks.

"You're in my bedroom", she says, surprising herself with how calm she sounds. Since it seems like she can keep her calm, she also asks, "What are you doing here?"

"WELL WE WOULD FUCKING LOVE TO KNOW THAT", Karkat says.

"I have no idea", she answers honestly. "Though I think I'm just dreaming... I'll wake up soon and be sad over the fact that this wasn't real", you frown at the thought.

"No", Gamzee protests. "We're real, this is a motherfuckin miracle. You should tell us how we got here though, sis."

[Name] glares at him. Didn't what she just said make it clear that she has no idea how they got here? She gets out of her bed, feeling slightly awkward in her childish pajama. It's an over-sized white T-shirt that she has written all your OTP's all over it, together with red pant with pink hearts on them. She realizes that it might be a little, screw that, extremely weird for the trolls to know who she ships them with. And there aren't a few ships. Each troll is part in at least five ships. And these are her favorite trolls standing in front of her. How could this happen? Why did she choose something like this to sleep in?

Oh, that's right. Because she never expected fictional characters to visit her in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: review the story if you want me to post the next (which will also be the last) chapter ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward. Weird. Wrong. Can't be real.

The thoughts flash through [Name]'s head. She can feel the trolls looking at her with curios eyes, but she ignores them and hurries into her bathroom to change to other, less awkward, clothes. She ends up putting on a T-shirt with a picture of Eridan on it, she simply doesn't have any clothes that doesn't have anything to do with homestuck. To that she wears her favorite, dark green jeans and mismatching socks. [Name] brushes through her hair quickly, but decides against putting on makeup. She doesn't even really know why she's getting dressed for this. It would've been easier to just switch to another shirt.

After one quick glance in the mirror, deciding that she looks good enough for whatever reason she would need to look good, she walks back to her bedroom. The trolls are sitting in her bed talking to each other. But when they see that she's gotten back, they fall silent.

"Could you tell, us where we, uh, are?" Tavros asks.

"In my bedroom, fucknut, I've already said that", [Name] answers. "And in case you're going to ask this too, no, I don't know why you're here nor how you could get back. Damnit, I don't even know where you came from!"

"The afterlife", Gamzee says in a really creepy sounding way.

"You know... I used to wish you guys would come here", [Name] begins. "But now that it has happened, it just feels so weird."

"WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU EVEN ARE", Karkat says angrily.

"Oh, my name's [First name] [Last name]", she introduces herself. The she squeaks in surprise when someone touches her hair. She turns to see Gamzee standing beside her, his hand in her hair. She backs away a few steps and gives him a questioning look.

[Name] is about to ask if they maybe know how to get back to where they came from, because really, she'd rather have them back where they belong since this is just too weird, when the sound of a door opening lets her know that her parents have returned home.

"Oh fuck!" [Name] exclaims. "Quickly, hide in the closet!" she then hides under the sheets in her bed, pretending to sleep. Her parents soon come to check on her, as she knew they would. When they don't notice anything that is off, they close the door to her bedroom again and then leave. [Name] gets out of her bed again and opens her closet. Only to reveal... no one. It's empty. _Where did they go..?_

* * *

><p>Terezi is the one most interested in hearing what Karkat, Gamzee and Tavros are telling. No one else is really paying any attention. They can only guess that their deaths are part of a doomed timeline, and the trolls somehow visited a person that has nothing to do with them. But when Gamzee mentions that the girl had a T-shirt with a picture of Eridan on it, the seadweller jumps in surprise and seems to be very happy about that.<p>

"I wwant to meet that girl", he says.

"Becauthe th'he'th the firtht one that theemth to not hate you?" Sollux questions.

"WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SO HOW WOULD YOU POSSIBLY MEET HER AGAIN?" Karkat asks.

"I think I know what happened", Aradia says silently. "The girl wished to see you between the two years, so she was allowed to do so until someone that belongs to her world saw her."

"So the next time, this will happen, is, uh, in a year?" Tavros asks.

"Time doesn't flow the same in her universe as in ours", Aradia answers with a smile.

"Tho thome of uth might thee her?" Sollux asks.

"That sounds interesting!" Terezi says. "I want to come next time."

* * *

><p>And from that then... [Name] would every year be visited by twelve gray skinned persons...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you liked it? If you did, n also if you didn't, you might like my other reader insert: **Saved From Suicide.


End file.
